Dangerous Intentions
by bellalupus
Summary: What happens if Edward couldn't control himself when he first smelt Bella? What would have happened to her?


**A/N:**Welllll, I always wanted to write about what would happen if Edward really couldn't control himself when he first smelt Bella, all of his planning and such. So here ya go! Reviews are nice :)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight

BPOV

* * *

"It's alive, afraid, a lie, a sin  
It's magic, it's tragic, it's a loss, it's a win  
It's dark, it's moist, it's a bitter pain  
It's sad it happened and it's a shame"

-Faith No More, _Epic_

* * *

My truck sputtered into a start, and I hastily pulled from my parking spot. His car; the shiny, silver Volvo was still parked a few spaces beyond mine. _How _can somebody hate me so much? He practically bolted from the office when he saw I was in there, I mean what's wrong with me? Why does Edward Cullen feel the need to avoid me like the plague?

I shuddered as I remembered the look of utter loathing in his dark eyes, _black eyes. _I pushed the thoughts from my mind, his eyes couldn't _really_ be black, I mean I must have seen them wrong.

I banged a left onto the small road that would soon take me back to Charlie's, and my thoughts soon drifted back to the mysterious Edward. Everything about him was perfect; he was a work of art, sculpted flawlessly like marble. Even his breath made my stomach flutter and my head swoon.

But they were all beautiful; the blonde goddess and the large, brawny one. Then there was the tiny pixie-like girl and the wary, tall blonde. All of them possessed unparalleled beauty, but Edward was grandeur. His perfectly messy, bronze hair and his swift, graceful movements made me believe that he couldn't possibly be real. Perhaps he was just a figment of my imagination… Forks is really taking its toll on my mental health.

As I pulled into the driveway I could have sworn I saw a strangely familiar car continue down the street, a silver Volvo. I quickly shook the thought away, and entered the house; I needed to start Charlie's dinner soon.

I ran up the stairs into my room, and turned on my ancient computer. I immediately shrugged out of my school clothes and pulled on an old pair of sweats and an over sized t-shirt.

I tapped my fingers absent mindedly against the keyboard as my computer crawled to a start, I had a few new messages from Renee asking me all about my first day of school, and I settled down to write her a nice response.

I had just started writing her my schedule when a soft knock interrupted my thoughts. I froze instinctively and listened closer- another knock sounded, a little louder this time.

I walked quickly out of my room, stumbling slightly as I came down the stairs. I fumbled with the lock for a second before pulling open the door.

My face immediately lit up five shades of red, there, standing on my doorstep was Edward Cullen. He grinned at my embarrassment, and my stomach churned in self-consciousness. Why did I have to change into sweat pants?

"Hello Bella."

His voice was liquid velvet, I felt my insides melt. He knew my name!

I struggled to put together the proper response in my head.

"H-Hi." I stammered, my face darkening at my stupid reply.

"May I come in?" He grinned crookedly.

I nodded and led him into the kitchen, focusing entirely on not making a fool of myself by tripping. At long last I made it safely to the table and sat down.

Edward breathed in deeply, "Something smells delicious."

I grinned, and opened my mouth to say it must be my lasagna, but then I realized that I hadn't started to make it yet.

He was staring at me with those eyes again, those smoldering _black_ eyes.

"I came here to apologize to you Bella,"

Oh god, his eyes really are black!

"You see, I was in a bad mood today, and I am sorry if I had offended you with my attitude."

"No, really that's fine." I looked up at him and again, I was distracted by his beauty.

"No, love I am truly going to regret my actions today."

Wait, what? I opened my mouth to speak but he had sauntered towards me, and crouched down behind my chair to whisper into my ear. His breath caressed my neck, and I felt the air hitch in my throat.

"_Trust me."_

Suddenly my neck was being stabbed by two very sharp daggers, I opened my mouth to scream, but something cold and hard flew across my mouth, muffling my cries. Then everything faded away into darkness.

Edward stood, crimson liquid dripping from the corners of his lips, he turned on the stove-top and placed a few dishrags soaked in a questionable liquid around the kitchen before quickly escaping the house.

There was a sharp crack and flames could be seen licking at the windows with fiery tongues, Edward hesitated before stepping into his car, and a low, dark chuckle escaped his lips.

"You should have stayed away from me Bella."


End file.
